spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
Merge Block
The can merge two same size blocks (ships or stations) into one, either temporarily or permanently. It can merge Large Ship blocks with station blocks. To use, add a merge block to both ships and/or stations that need to be connected. When the blocks are in near enough proximity to each other (less than one meter), they will light up yellow. When the blocks are within less than 0.1 meter (needs confirmation) the ships will align themselves and connect, lighting green. The connection allows power and control to pass through the blocks. If a ship connects to a station, the ship blocks will convert to station blocks (this can be reverted manually). Use of the Merge Block is simple, if powered the block will glow white. Merge Blocks set to the off position will release each other and lose their magnetic properties. The grids that are attached to each other are treated as one grid. Upon release they become two separate grids again. Two green light Merge Blocks mean the two separate grids have successfully combined into one grid. Yellow grids will magnetize towards one another. Merge Blocks bind together automatically as long as they are switched on. Both blocks have to be in the ON position to pull and couple on to another. These properties of Merge Blocks can only be achieved by Merge Blocks of the same grid size. A large grid Merge Block will not attach to a small grid Merge Block. Large Grid Merge Blocks can attach to large grid Merge Blocks. Finally, unpowered or OFF Merge Blocks do not lock or pull towards one another. Mastery of the Merge Block is a bit more complicated. If the dimensions of the two different grids intertwine or touch, use of the merge blocks will permanently bind the grids as one. Even switching off the Merge Blocks will not decouple the grids. However, if the two separate grids only touch each other with the Merge Blocks, the two grids can couple and decouple, an infinite number of times. This can be used to determine the contents and equipment of the connecting grids, however, access to individual machining components depends solely on the owner and original welder of the blocks. Usage The Merge blocks can be used for a variety of different things. The two connected structures can be accessed from a Cockpit on either part, exactly as though it was all one ship. The Merge blocks can be turned on and off from control panel. *They can be used to temporarily dock ships together. *They can be used to temporarily attach tools or weapons, like the Welder (Block) or Rocket Launcher, to be used for a time and then detached. *They can be used to repair ships that have been broken up, by aligning and merging the pieces before building a permanent structure to hold them together. Placement The occupies a 1x1x1 block space on large ships and stations, or a 1x3x3 block space on small ships. It attaches to other blocks on all of its faces. Recipe Video